What happens now?
by Thegirlnextdoor4702
Summary: "Sorry Blondie," The voice said, helping me up, "I'll watch myself more carefully next time" Percy is your typical Hollywood sweetheart. Annabeth is classified as 'new meat', a star rising to fame. One collision started it all. Movie sets. Kisses. Paparazzi. Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

_**Quite some time ago this fan fiction got deleted, so I've decided to re-post and re-write it, with a better plot line because the last one was crap -_-**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring.**_

 _ **Percy POV**_

"Percy, I got a call from David, and he want's you to star on his new movie." Nico (a.k.a. my manager) told me.

"What's it about?"

"Two lovers."

"Nico you could give me more information you know." I said, rolling my eyes, "Who's my co-star?"

"We don't know yet, but David wants fresh meat."

"And by that you mean?"

"Gods, Percy keep up. Rising stars who have come to Hollywood to pursue their dream of acting."

I was sitting in my penthouse, with Nico lecturing me about getting signed into new movies, with a bowl of popcorn in my hand. Nico was only the same age as me; 19, but he acted much older (most of the time) and did a pretty good job as my manager.

"Fine, tell David I'll do it."

"Great stuff, Perce."

"But for now," I said, stuffing popcorn into my mouth, "You are going to watch a movie with me. Let loose a little, man."

"Fine, but I get to choose the movie." Nico replied

"No way death breath, the DVD I've chosen is already in."

"I swear Percy if it's another movie that you act in, then I'm out."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not in this one."

"Then what - " Nico's eyes widened at my evil smirk, "No Perce I am _not_ watching Finding Nemo. No way!"

"Oh yes you are."

"No! Please man, I've seen that movie more than 6-year old kids have seen it!"

"Then one more to add to your list." I replied, smirking, "Sit."

* * *

 _ **Annabeth POV**_

I sat with a dozen other girls in the freezing room, where the auditions for the hot new movie was taking place. Next to me sat a beautiful girl with curly red hair. When she turned to face me, I caught a glimpse of her stunning eyes. They were bright green which sparkled in happiness. Next to her, I felt like a pile of shit. I had frizzy blonde hair, and dull gray eyes, which was nothing compared to this girl. "Hey, I'm Rachel." The girl, Rachel said to me thrusting out her hand

"Annabeth." I replied taking it.

"I'm really excited for the new movie, which part are you trying out for?"

"I just want to get a decent part of the movie, I don't mind if I don't get the lead role."

"I really, _really_ , want the lead." She chatted on, "If I don't then I'm not sure if I could live with myself!" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Isn't that a tad bit dramatic?" I asked

"Oh no, because even if I don't get the part then my daddy could just buy the role for me!" Okay this girl was _really_ getting onto my nerves

"Would you excuse me?" I said, "I need the bathroom." I walked out, shaking off my angry thoughts. Rachel was exactly the type of girl who would piss me off. I leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths, just to calm down my nerves. _One. Two. Three. Annabeth you can get through this. It's just an audition and you can definitely live with yourself if you don't get a role._ After calming down, I stood upright again, and was going to walk back into the room but I slammed into a lean figure and fell down. "Gods will you watch where you're going!?" I fumed, after regaining my senses.

"Sorry Blondie," The voice said, helping me up, "I'll watch myself more carefully next time."

Oh gods.

It was _Percy freaking J_ _ackson_

 _The Percy Jackson_

He was devilishly handsome, far more handsome than the pictures I'd seen in the magazines. He had dark long locks which gave me the urge to just run my hands through them. A perfect tan, and mesmerizing green eyes which reminded me of the ocean, beautiful yet mysterious. My thought must have turned my brain to jelly because I stood there for a long time, gaping like a fish. "Um are you alright?" He asked, concerned. I gulped nervously.

"I'm fine." I said, "Sorry for bumping into you, um I should." I moved to the right, but exactly at the same time; so did he.

"Ah you go left." He stammered,

"Um yeah," We moved again, but collided.

"Sorry _my_ left - "

"My right -"

"Right."

"I thought you meant le -" We collided once more. But this time I just laughed, which set him off. Soon we were cracking up on the floor. He helped me up once more. "My name's Percy." He said, smiling.

"I know." I replied, "I'm Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth." He replied, teasing me with that mischievous smirk. He walked through an open door, but half his body hit the wall. I stifled a laughter, and when he turned back, I bit my cheek to cover my smile. He patted the wall sheepishly, and gave me once last wink before walking out. I smiled to myself, thinking about Percy whilst walking back, getting ready for my audition.

* * *

"Right Miss Chase, the instructions are pretty self-explanatory." The guy, David I think his name was, said, "You read out the lines, pretending to be the character that is described at the top of the page."

"Yes, sir."

"You may start when you are ready." I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, imagining myself in the shoes of this character. _I am not Annabeth Chase anymore. My name is Julia Wright, and I am in love with Alex McMillan._

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" I said, opening my eyes and pouring myself into the words.

"All those times we kissed. Was that real?" I stared straight at David, forcing myself to keep my eyes open, making them water

"Tell me, Alex. If you really love me then _why are you breaking up with me._ I should've known you were a _cheating on me_ with Evie. Don't you _ever_ talk to me again." I let a tear slip through, finishing my dramatic performance. When I was done, I could see David whispering with two other people. "Well done Annabeth, the cast list will be up tomorrow night, until then."

"Have a good evening." I replied, nodding my head.

I walked out, satisfied. Hopefully I would get a part, and hopefully, I would see Percy again.

* * *

 _ **Please review! I literally live off reviews!**_

 _ **Thegirlnextdoor4702**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 2...**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **For beautiful eyes, look for the good in others; for beautiful lips, speak only words of kindness; and for poise, walk with the knowledge that you are never alone**_

 _ **Annabeth POV**_

I got out of bed, remembering that today was the day I would find out weather or not I got into the movie. I quickly got dressed, praying that I would get a role, and walked out of my apartment and grabbing an apple on my way out. When I exited the building, I saw the usual : typical Los Angeles. Luxury cars whizzed past me, leaving a trail of the new pop songs behind. The Starbucks opposite my building welcomed customer after customer who were ready for a nice cup of morning coffee. Women strutted past me in their designer outfits and classy handbags. The sky was a lovely shade of baby blue, and white fluffy clouds lazily moved around in the sky.

I started walking, just thinking about bumping into Percy Jackson last night. He was so unbelievably handsome with his dark messy hair and beautiful green orbs. I should've given him my number I thought to myself angrily. I hadn't noticed that I was scowling until a sleek black Maserati pulled up on the pavement. "Don't frown Blondie, it ruins your face."

 _Oh my gods._

 _It's him._

 _Oh gods._

 _What should I do?!_

"Don't call me Blondie, Percy," I replied, happy that my voice didn't sound as nervous as I felt.

"Jump in, you look lonely."

 _I almost fainted_

"In your car?" I asked stupidly

"No, my Pegasus." He replied sarcastically, "Of course my car!"

"Don't you have some girlfriend who would get jel-"

"I don't have a girlfriend, Annabeth." Percy said, raising an eyebrow.

"But-"

"I can go if you want." Percy said. I rolled my eyes at him but climbed into his car anyway. It was gorgeous. The paint job was smooth and immaculately perfect. When I climbed in, I got a whiff of the sea. The leather was plush, and smelled of - well - newly bought leather. Ellie Goulding's 'on my mind' was blasting from the radio and I tried not to look to impressed at his ride. "Nice wheels." I told him, in which he grinned cheekily in response.

"Annabeth, meet Blackjack. Blackjack, Annabeth."

"You named your car Blackjack?" I asked, looking at him wierdly

"Yes I did, Annie." He replied, "Now where are you off to?"

"Lions gate offices, where we met the other day." I told him. He smiled real big,

"I'm heading there too!" Percy said, "That's great, convenient actually."

"Thanks for the ride Percy."

"No problem Annie," He replied. We rode in silence, just listening to Ellie Goulding's melodic voice fill the car. The song stopped and suddenly Taylor Swift came on and started playing 'Wildest Dreams'. Percy put up the volume and started singing to the radio, causing me to just burst into laughter at him.

"That's not very nice," He said, smiling, "Taylor is my jam,"

"You like listening to Taylor Swift?" I asked incredulously,

"Hey, don't diss Taylor!"

"No, no I've got nothing against her, it's just that you're not someone who would strike me as a person who listens to Taylor Swift!"

"Well then, Wise Girl, if you have nothing against her, then sing with me!" He started singing to the lyrics again, and I laughed but joined him anyway. We probably sounded like lunatics, as the car was a convertible. Passer-byes stared at us, smiles playing on their lips and I felt a mix between embarrassed and crazy, but these were the days that I loved Los Angeles the most. As the song finished, we pulled up at Lions gate offices, where David was walking out whilst talking on his cell phone. When he saw us, he muttered something, put his phone away and smiled at us. "Hey guys!" He said

"Hey David." Percy said

"Hi."

"Annabeth are you here to find out which part you got?"

"Bingo." I replied. David got out his phone and scrolled through until he found something.

"Ah!" He said, "Annabeth we've chosen for you to play the part of Evie!" I racked my brain to remember who Evie was, then it came to me. Evie was the girl Alex was having an affair with. To be honest, I was surprised. I didn't realize I was going to do that well, of course I never thought that I would get the lead role of Julia, but getting Evie was satisfying. "Wait, Annie, you're Evie?" Percy said. I nodded happily, "Oh my gods, I'm playing Alex!" My eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" He replied, "Now you'll see me everyday and I'll get to annoy you!" David laughed at us.

"That's great, you two can hang out and get to know one another. I'm afraid we haven't decided on who will play Julia, but you'll be the first to know, Perce. David said, "Well I've got to run, but I'll see you guys later." He winked at me and walked off, getting into a small blue car and driving off.

"Now Annabeth, I think this calls for some victory pancakes!" Percy said, and I raised my eyebrows at him, "Come on, you'll love it.".

* * *

Together, we got into his car and drove off singing along to whatever now was playing on the radio. I looked at Percy, and noticed things I had never noticed before. The dimple on his left cheek. His shaggy hair that blew around as we drove out in the open. His emerald eyes sparkled playfully as he danced along to the song. He caught my eye, and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Checking me out Annabeth?" Percy gloated. I turned red, but tried to hide it by giving him a snort,

"You wish Jackson!"

Percy parked Blackjack outside a small cafe called Mama G's. He got out and grabbed my arm, dragging me inside. The interior was warm, and homely. Various tables and low-set couches with coffee tables were set around the cafe and a crackling fire stood in the right were a few people here are there, and Percy was right. I loved it. It smelled amazing. Freshly cooked pancakes and sweet syrup wafted up my nose, making my mouth water. We sat down, as a large jolly-looking lady walked out the the kitchen through a small door. When she saw Percy, her whole face lit up and she rushed over. "Percy!" She cried, "Oh my gods, Percy why I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Sup Mama G!" Percy replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"You've grown so tall!" The woman - Mama G - cooed, patting his hair," Oh and you've brought a young lady!" At this, me and Percy turned red stuttering out denials.

"We're not dating." He said, going a deep shade of red.

"Just friends." I agreed, but Mama G only chuckled.

"That's what all of them say at first." She said, "So Percy, the usual?"

"Yep, two plates please."

"Two plates coming up!" Mama G chirped, walking away. I smiled at her back.

"She's nice." I told Percy

"Yeah, she's my old mate's aunt." He replied, "We used to come here before I started acting." Lots of other couples were sitting on the tables, and couches cuddling up. Which got me thinking about scooting up to Percy. But the sane part of my mind slapped me back into reality. He would think you're so weird! It told me. "And there it is again," Percy said, knocking me out of my thoughts,

"What?" I replied, frowning.

"There!" He shouted, pointing at my face, "There it is. You keep frowning. Stop it."

"Why does it concern you if I'm frowning?"

"It ruins your pretty face."

"I'm just thinking." I grumbled

"Yeah, yeah always thinking like a Wise Girl." Percy said. I recoiled.

"Wise girl?" I replied, raising an eyebrow

"You're always thinking." He said, shrugging.

"Well you've got to be a seaweed brain to notice so much about me." I shot back

"Seaweed brain?" He joked, "What made you think of that?"

"Well," I muttered, going a little bit red, "When I climbed into your car the first thing that hit me was the ocean, and your head is full of kelp. So add one and one, you get a seaweed brain."

"Such a wise girl. Thinking about things such as the smell of my car." He said, smiling

"Stop!" I whined, "It was just the first thing that came to my mind! Do you like the ocean?"

Percy's eyes softened and his eyes went out of focus, as if he were recalling a memory.

"Yeah, it reminds me of my dad." He said, "That's where he met my mom."

"Was he a good dad?" I asked,

"Yeah," He said smiling, and he looked away. Indicating the end of the conversation

My father had never agreed to me moving to Los Angeles. He said that he'd prefer that I get a more stable job, but I ignored him and moved anyway.

"I'm back lovelies!" I heard a happy voice call.

"Looks wonderful, as always Mama G." Percy said, grinning ear to ear, "Thanks."

"No worries, you can come by anytime. And bring Grover next time as well!" Mama G replied, "Enjoy!"

I looked at my plate. Percy was right, they looked amazing, like the gods' gift to earth. The pancakes were thick and soft, cooked to perfection to a golden-brown color. Heat steamed of them and when I sniffed it, it felt like doing drugs. A square slice of butter oozed hypnotically down the side, and juicy blueberries rested on the side of the plate. I then took the bottle of syrup and drizzled my pancakes, covering them in a sweet blanket. I looked over at Percy and my jaw dropped. I hadn't been paying attention, but his plate of pancakes were the most peculiar shade of blue. He caught me staring at his pancakes and shrugged. "It's a family thing." He said,

"My mom and old stepdad had a fight, and he said that not everything can be the color blue. My mom has been going out of the way ever since, even now when he's gone. Mama G knows that I like my pancakes to be blue, she's known me for so long that she can't forget."

"Do they taste different?" I asked

"Not at all." Percy said, "Try it.". I picked up my knife, and cut a big piece. Using my fork, I picked the piece up and gingerly lifted it to my mouth, knowing very well that Percy was watching me. The first flavor to to unfold on my tongue was the sweetness of the syrup, quickly followed by the delicate, buttery flavor of the pancake itself. The coolness of the syrup and heat of the pancake complemented one another perfectly and only served to bring out the subtle flavor of the pancake itself.

"Oh wow." I said, my eyes widening at the godly taste.

I scooped up another bite to replace the one which was quickly dissolving in my mouth, but Percy swatted my hand away, "You've got your own plate!" he complained, "Stop taking mine!"

I didn't even talk back at him. I took a big bite out of my pancakes, and then another. Before I knew it, all that remained on my plate was dribbles of syrup.

I didn't realize that I was staring at my plate with a longing expression. But Percy did, and he laughed. "I'll take you out again some other time for some more, but we've had more than enough." He paid Mama G, and took my elbow to guide me out of the cafe.

Together, we climbed into Blackjack and Percy turned on the motor, making it roar into life. He turned his head towards me. "So what did you think?" He asked. Without a doubt, I answered,

"When can I go again?"

* * *

 _ **Thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**_

 _ **Thegirlnextdoor4702**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _I need a six-month holiday, twice a year_**

 ** _Percy POV_**

I cruised down the road in Blackjack, Taylor Swift blasting from my speakers. Don't laugh, okay. My phone lit up, and I looked over. David was calling, probably for the movie. I tapped the call button and pressed my phone to my ear. "Sup David."

"Morning Percy,"

"What's up?"

"Well, we've decided on who will play Julia."

"That's great!" I said, "Who've you chosen?"

"Calypso, you've met her right?" He replied, "You met her at the Oscars."

"Oh! Now I remember. When do I get to meet her?"

"Well, she's not in California yet, her flight is in about two days."

"Where is she now?"

"New York, just wrapping up a movie." David said, "So you can meet her in three days time."

"Great. When do we start shooting?"

"We've got the cast settled, but we just need to handle the music producers, so I'd say we can start shooting in about a week."

"Awesome."

"See you soon, Percy."

As soon as he hung up, my mind started to wander. First to blue pancakes, then to the movie and finally, to Annabeth. She was so... different. I was usually a guy who'd go for flashy girls. But Annabeth was different. Maybe it's her eyes. They were so unique. Grey, but not just a dull grey. Swirling clouds of mystery. As if she was analyzing your every move, just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Suddenly, a honk snapped me back into reality. I swerved madly to dodge the car, and got some angry shouts. What are you doing to me Annabeth? You're going to be the death of me.

I turned into the parking lot for the mall. After I parked, I walked into the mall. I was waiting for Jason. We were mates back in high school and after we graduated decided to go to Stanford, so I barely got to see him nowadays. My mind started to wander again as I aimlessly walked through the mall.

I started remembering about my high school. There was me, the sporty one. I was captain of the swim team, and football team. Then there was Jason, the smart one. He was the golden boy. A+ in all subjects, member of the student council. Nico, well he didn't really have a label. He was average I guess, but he went through a massive stage when one of the popular chicks dumped him. After that all the girls had sort of a soft spot for him, and when he openly announced that he was gay, it was like he suddenly became Channing Tatum. More girls would talk to him than ever. It didn't really bother me, but it was funny as hell seeing Leo trying to hit on all those girls. You gotta have a prankster in each group, and Leo was ours. He got more detentions than all of us in total, had a record for the number of teachers that hated him and hit on the most girls. We were, you could say, the popular group. I tried to ask my mom about why was it only us that were popular, because in my opinion, this thing is just ridiculous. She said it was probably because we all were good at sports. I was swim captain and football captain, Jason did basketball and football. Nico did swimming and football. Leo did track.

"No Piper, I'm not going to buy those!" I heard a familiar voice say, I turned my head and looked at who it was. Annabeth. Of course. She was outside Victoria's Secret, arguing with a friend. It seemed that her friend won, because she just got dragged inside again. I smirked, and walked towards Victoria's Secret.

As I strolled past the bras and underwear, I got ogles from different ladies. Sometimes, I have to remind myself that I'm an actor because there have times I have forgotten why people ask for my autograph. Stupid, I know. I spotted Annabeth looking very red, standing next to her friend outside of the fitting rooms. Her friend was animatedly chatting and admiring the bras, whilst Annabeth just blushed and nodded at what ever she said. I chuckled to myself, and started to walk over, but I got stopped by an attendant. She was pretty, you could say, but had a little bit too much makeup. "Um, hi." She said blushing, and holding out a pen and paper "Could I get your autograph?". I stared at her for a second, forgetting that I was a famous Hollywood actor. I probably looked like an idiot there, looking at her. But my senses came back to me before I could look like a complete twat. "Oh!" I said, "Yeah, sure." I scribbled on the piece of paper and handed it back to her.

She walked to her friend and they squealed. I inwardly cringed. I've never said anything about it, but all the screaming fan girls are flattering, but fucking scary. I almost had a panic attack once, when a girl tried to kiss me, and only Nico knows about this, so he's always using it against me.

I shook those thoughts off and sneaked up behind Annabeth. I grabbed her shoulders, "Boo!". She turned around and karate flipped me over her shoulder, and slamming me onto the floor. People started to stare. I groaned at the impact, and when she saw that it was me, she turned so red that she could be compared to a tomato. "Oh my gods Percy!" She stammered, "Oh gods, are you okay?" She helped me up.

"Oww..."

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry Percy."

"It's okay,"

"No really I'm so sorry."

"Anna-"

"Oh my gods, are you hurt?"

"No really it-"

"I'm so sorry, Percy it's just tha-" I silenced her with my hand.

"Shut it, Wise girl." I said, "It's fine, really. I'm a big boy."

"Annabeth, you're friends with Percy Jackson?" Her friend next to her said, eyes wide.

"Piper," Annabeth replied, embarrassed.

"I'm Percy." I said, holding out my hand

"Oh, I know who you are," the girl - Piper - said, taking my hand

"So what are you doing here Annabeth?" I smirked, turning to Annabeth, "I didn't know that you shopped in Victoria's Secret." If its even possible, she turned even redder.

"Piper forced me." She mumbled

"Rigghttt..." I drawled, enjoying her discomfort. I plucked the bras out of her hand and looked at them. The first one was a light blue, and I nodded my head, "Decent," I told her. The second one was dark purple and covered in lace, "Ooh, I like this one." I said, wiggling my eyebrows "Who are you going to wear it for?"

"I can tell you who I'm not going to wear it for." She shot back, "You, Jackson."

"Second names are we Chase?"

"That's right Jackson."

"Oh my gods!" Piper shouted, giving us both a shock, "You two are so cute together!"

"Piper stop..." Annabeth said, and we both sheepishly turned away. Suddenly, my phone started to ring and Jason's lovely photo popped up. (Notice the sarcasm.). "Hey Jason," I greeted, "Have you arrived yet?"

"Yup, I'm at Nandos," He replied

"I'll be there, pronto."

"Great,"

"Hey Jase," I paused, turning my attention to Piper and Annabeth,"Do you mind if I bring a friend or two?"

"Go ahead." He replied, "The more, the merrier."

"Thanks man, see you soon,"

"Bye." I turned off the phone, and asked the ladies if they wanted to join me. Annabeth was quite happy to get out of her situation, but had Piper pestering her constantly about going back later. We joked around, and played 20 questions with each other. It was nice, to be honest. With Jason and Leo gone, Nico was my only loyal companion. Most people wanted to be friends with me because I was rich and famous, not because of who I was. Of course, I had my celebrity friends, but some of them were way too snobbish for their own good.

We arrived at Nandos, and I immediately recognized Jason. Same old blonde guy with perfect teeth and blue eyes. As soon as he saw me, Jason stood up to give me a very manly bro hug, well at least that's what Annabeth calls it. We sat down together and exchanged introductions. "So Perce," He asked, "How's the film making?"

"Great, how's it in Stanford?" I said, "Got any girls yet?"

"Not yet, not yet." He replied, "Haven't found the one yet,"

"She'll come," I assured.

I noticed Piper acting very strange. She was blushing, and kept looking down whenever she caught Jason's eye. I nudged Annabeth with my foot and motioned my head towards Piper. Annabeth looked puzzled for a moment, but when she realized what was going on, and evil smirk found it's way to her lips. Her very soft looking lips. I never noticed how pink they were. What would it be like to kiss th- "Percy!"

"Wha- what?"

"Percy I've been calling your name for the last 10 seconds, Jason said,

"You were?" I asked,

"Yes Percy, I was," He sighed, "Your stupidity surprises me sometimes,"

"Hey, I'm not stupid!"

"You're right," Annabeth suddenly said, "You're worse." Everybody burst out laughing, well, except for me. I was just sitting there like a complete idiot trying to hide my embarrassment.

By the time we finished having lunch, it was four o clock. We chatted, ate and exchanged banter. As we left Nandos, Piper suddenly grabbed Annabeth's arm "We have to finish our shopping, I'm not staying another two hours in this mall!." She said

"Aw Piper, can we just do it another time. Please?" Annabeth whined back

"No!"

"Please Piper, I'd rather not,"

"We are going to finish off our shopping, and that is final." Piper said, crossing her arms. Annabeth looked like she'd rather die. I almost felt sorry for her. Key word: Almost. "Hey, Piper," I said, "Why don't I take Annabeth to shop, while you hang out with Jason?"

"Yes!" Annabeth shouted, "I mean, you liked him. Right?"

"Annabeth..." Piper said

"Right?!"

"Ugh, fine." Piper replied finally giving in, but I could see a small smile dancing on her lips. Annabeth pushed Piper towards Jason. A little bit too hard, as Piper tripped and went sprawling all over Jason. Me and Annabeth laughed our heads off, whereas Piper and Jason looked both shocked, and embarrassed. They were both blushing like mad.

* * *

Annabeth wanted to go somewhere other than Victoria's Secret, but I dragged her in nonetheless. "I do not need any more undergarments!" She shouted, trying to pry her wrist from my hand, "This is simply for your pleasure of looking at naked models!"

"Hey, I'm a hormonal boy." I replied, "You can't blame me."

"You're an adult!" Annabeth cried,

"I'm nineteen."

"You shouldn't have sexual thoughts at this age!" She argued,

"Shut up, Wise girl."

"Let go of me Seaweed Brain, you're going to yank my wrist off!" I loosened my grip, but still pulled her around and grabbed about every single bra in the shop. I pushed her to the changing room, and saw that there was no attendant on duty as there usually was. I opened the first door, and saw that it was a big changing room, with a curtain separating the room into half. I yanked her inside with me, and closed the door. "Percy, this is a changing room."

"Yes, I know that."

"For girls."

"I'm aware of that."

"In Victoria's Secret."

"Just because Jason said I'm stupid, doesn't mean I can't read signs."

"Percy, get out."

"There's a curtain, stop being such a pussy."

"I'm not going to strip."

"So change behind the curtain, and then show it to me."

"I'm not going to let you see me in a bra."

"Why?" I asked, smirking, "Because you have small tits?"

"Shut up Jackson, I wear heels bigger than your dick."

"Ouch." I said, touching my chest, "That really hurt, Wise girl." I pushed the bras into her arms, and pulled the curtain across. She grumbled under her breath, something about doing stupid things that she'd regret later.

I waited patiently for her to finish changing. "Jackson I'm not blind, I can see you peeking through that curtain!" She hollered. Okay, maybe I wasn't waiting. When she pulled open the curtain, I whistled. "Jeez, Wise Girl, maybe I was wrong with you having small tits." She blushed a crimson red, and pulled back the curtain. "Hey!" I whined, "I barely got a second glance!"

"Go outside Percy, there are pictures of the models outside."

"Annabeth!" I whined, stomping my feet on the floor like a kid, "I want to see!"

Suddenly, a knock on the door stopped my whining, and a dark-haired woman peeked her head it. She glared at me in disgust when she saw that I was in the room "No men are permitted in the changing rooms, sir." She said, looking at me in a disapproving way.

"But I'm her boyfriend."

"No he isn't!" Annabeth shouted from behind the curtain

"She's a little stubborn."

"No I'm not!"

"She's on her period?" I pushed my luck some more.

"Why you little!" Annabeth growled whipping the curtain aside

"It's okay Annabeth," I acted, crushing her into a bear hug despite her muffled protests, "I'll get you some gummy bears later."

"Sir, if you don't leave now, I'm going to have to call security."

"There's really no need to-"

"SIR, I'm going to ask you for the last time to leave this young lady in the changing room by herself." The lady interrupted, raising her voice and looking more pissed by the second.

"Okay, I'm leaving." I gave in, raising my hands

The woman walked out, shaking her head and muttering something about teenagers. I turned to face Annabeth, but she pushed me out of the changing room. "You heard her," She said, smirking, "No men are permitted in the changing rooms." She shut the door. I groaned, and banged my head on the door twice. "Oh and by the way, I am not on my period!" Annabeth shouted from the inside of the room. I smirked. She was _so_ on her period.

* * *

By the time we finished shopping, it was 7 o clock. I decided to take her out for dinner, in an Italian restaurant. Annabeth thought that I was going to drive her straight back home, so when I pulled up the restaurant, her face broke into a smile. Then she frowned, and smacked the back of my head. Then she smiled again, and hugged me, but pulled away almost half a second later. "Ow..." I grumbled, "What was that smack for?"

"I hate surprises, Seaweed brain."

"You never told me."

"Maybe I did. Maybe you just weren't listening." She laughed. Her laugh was melodic and pleasant. It warmed me from head to toe, and I wanted to make her laugh again. I parked, and opened the door for her, and she chuckled. "Such a gentlemen, Seaweed brain."

"Have to please my Wise girl," I teased back. Together, we walked to the restaurant. "Percy, I would've been fine with McDonald's." She said, "You didn't have to take me to an Italian restaurant."

"Don't argue, Wise girl, I know that you secretly think that this is the bestest day of your life."

"Bestest?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Did you even go to school Seaweed brain?" Annabeth laughed

"Well..." I replied sheepishly

"You didn't?" She exclaimed in disbelief

"I dropped out, because of my acting career."

"That explains so much."

"Hey!" I argued. Annabeth chuckled, which made me smile. I really liked to make her smile, it gave me a sense of satisfaction.

"Okay Jackson, lesson one," She said, "Best, not bestest."

"Wise Girl, this is going to be the best day of your life,"

"See?" Annabeth replied, smiling, "That wasn't rocket science was it?"

"No, science is so much harder," I said, making a face at the memory, "I failed all my chemistry finals." Annabeth burst into laughter, and I fake pouted. But when I saw how happy she looked, a smile couldn't help but to find itself onto my mouth. Soon, we were both in fits of laughter.

* * *

After dinner, I offered to take Annabeth home. At first, she declined, saying that I had done enough for her, and that she could get a cab home. But I was in a good mood today, and I was having none of that. We both sang at the top of our lungs to the radio, getting some strange looks from people. But we didn't care. We were too caught up in the moment to give a crap. When I pulled up to her apartment, we finally quietened down. She smiled at me, "Thanks Percy for taking me for dinner, you really didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to." I answered back cheekily. Annabeth rolled her eyes. She opened the door, but before climbing out, she turned to face me. "Bye, Seaweed brain." She said, and gave a a peck on my cheek before dashing out of my car and walking as fast as she could to her building.

I sat there like a fish, gaping at what she just did. It took me by surprise, but the weird thing was, I wasn't angry. Or embarrassed. Or disgusted. It was... what's the word... nice? When my brain finally started working again, I started smiling. Of course, I couldn't see my expression, but I was pretty sure that I was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I drove home in silence, for once. No Taylor Swift blasted from the speakers of my car. Instead, my mind was on Annabeth.

* * *

 ** _R &R guys! The next update will be next Saturday-Tuesday_**

 ** _Thegirlnextdoor4702_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so sorry for not updating! But I've been sick lately, and I just had a flute exam so the last 2 weeks I haven't had any time to update.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart.**_

 _ **Percy POV**_

Today Calypso arrived. I was quite anxious to meet her, because David warned me about her issues. Apparently, she could be quite demanding and had some anger issues. I was never good with girls, so I had no idea what to expect.

Me and Annabeth were asked to come to the building for a meeting, so we set off. When we arrived, there were already reporters and paparazzi swarming the building.

"Look it's Percy!" someone yelled, and suddenly it was likes bees attracted to a honey pot. The cameras suddenly forgot about Calypso and started making their way towards me and Annabeth.

"Who's this lady you've brought?!"

"Can I ask you a question Mr Jackson?"

"Are you two dating?!"

"What about Calypso?"

"Is your girlfriend here pregnant?"

I stifled a laugh, partially because of the stupid questions. Partially because Annabeth looked scared out of her mind. She was clutching onto my arm as cameras got into her face, and reporters trust their microphones in Annabeth's direction. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't enjoying the moment.

We pushed our way through the crowd, just as David walked out of the door, "Percy! Annabeth!" He shouted, "Thank god you're here!"

"Hey David," I greeted

"Come on in,!"

The security held back the reporters as David led me and Annabeth through the building. We stopped at a large studio, with a soft carpet as the floor and a mirror as one of the walls. The room was large, and spacious. In the middle of the room stood about 8 chairs, and 4 of them were already occupied.

Annabeth gasped, looking at one of the guys who sat on a chair, and rushed forward, just as he did. She ran into his arms as he crushed her into a tight hug, burying his face into her fair, so I couldn't see what he looked like.

"Oh my gods, Annie it's you!" I heard him murmur into her hair.

"I didn't know you were in town." She laughed back, then she playfully punched him in the arm, "Why didn't you call me?"

"Yeah, David asked me to come for the movie" He said, grinning madly at her, "But gods I would've come sooner if I knew you were in the movie as well."

I got a good look at this guy. He had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a good tan. He was tall, and had a strong build. With looks like that, he immediately struck me as someone who would spend his free time surfboarding.

"Oh I've missed you, Luke." She said, ruffling his hair

"Me too kitten, me too." He said, smiling, and pulling her into another hug.

Kitten? Who calls a friend kitten? That's like me calling Piper a dog. I don't think Piper would appreciate being called that, and I have no idea how in Hades Annabeth is okay with this dude calling her a cat. Heck, if I called her kitten, she would karate flip me so hard I would not be able to physically walk for a week. Who is this guy? Who does he think he his?

"Percy?" Annabeth called to me, and I snapped out of my daydream, "Are you okay?" Only after she asked me did I realize that my hands were clenched into fists so hard that you could see the veins protruding from my arm. Fortunately, the guy - Luke - didn't notice, because he was having a conversation with David.

"Yeah," I breathed, "I'm fine." Annabeth smiled at me,

"This is Luke." She said, lightly touching the guy's tattooed arm. Luke held out his calloused hand.

"Luke Castellan."

"Percy Jackson." I replied, taking his hand cautiously.

"I'm Annabeth's friend"

"That's nice." I said, forcing a smile, "You two are good friends?"

"Yeah, me and Luke have been childhood best friends, until I moved." She said, smiling at him, "But now he's here we can spend time catching up!"

Luke sent me a smirk, and I shot back a sarcastic, forced smile.

David called for us, we our seats. I sat down quickly, because I was starting to feel a little bit light headed. David took his seat, and as on cue, the door swung open and a glamorous girl stepped in.

Her hair was the color of deep chestnut, and hung down past her shoulders. Her skin was pale, almost translucent; completely opposite to Annabeth. Her features were no doubt beautiful. Eyes the color of rich soil flecked with black. Eyes the color of dark chocolate with flecks of hazel nut. Long eyelashes rimmed her large almond-shaped eyes, and perfect eyebrows were placed upon her eyes. Her lips were plush, and soft - looking. She wore designer clothes, and held an expensive - looking handbag. She looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine. David, and a few others stood up to greet her. The girl sat in the last chair.

"Now, as you all might have guessed." David said, "This is our first meeting as the official, primary cast. Now we'll go in a circle and introduce ourselves, and the role that we will play. I'm David, the director of this movie." Luke stood up.

"Sup guys, I'm Luke. I play James, who is Julia's ex-boyfriend." Next, a petite girl, with sparkling, large green eyes stood up. Her hair was long, brown and fell in waves on her back. A few freckles dotted her pointed nose, and she had a shy smile. "Hi everyone, my name is Katie, and I'm playing Alex's sister, Grace." Annabeth nudged me, and I didn't know why at first, but then I realized that everybody was staring at me. Oh! I had to stand up! I scrambled out of my seat and sheepishly brushed of an imaginary piece of dust of my shoulder. Annabeth rolled her eyes at me, so I stuck out my tongue back to her. "Hey guys, I'm Percy. I play Alex." I sat down quickly, not wanting to embarrass myself any more than I already had. "Hello everybody." Annabeth said, and I zoned out again. She was just so... hypnotizing. "I play Evie, the girl Alex cheats on Julia with." After Annabeth finished speaking, Calypso stood up.

"Good morning, I'm Calypso, and I play Julia." Lastly, two guys stood up. They were obviously twins. They had the same mischievous grin, as if they were planning a really horrible joke. Both of them shared the same scruffy brown hair, and lanky physique. "Hi, my name is Connor."

"And I'm Travis"

"I play Kai,"

"No no, you got it wrong. I play Kai. You play Derrick."

"Really? I could've sworn it said that I played Kai."

"No, dumb ass, you play Derrick." Connor - Travis - whichever - said.

"Fine." The other one replied, unhappy that he had lost an argument, "I'm Connor, and I play Derrick."

"I'm Travis, and I play Kai."

"We're the best friends of Alex."

They sat down, and I could tell everybody was a little bit shocked by their spontaneous squabble. I had already forgotten which one was which.

"Okay, now that we know everyone, we are going to do a little exercise which helps us to get comfortable acting in front of one another." said David, "Percy and Katie, you're up first."

* * *

After we had finished the meeting, David told us to go outside, since the cameras were still waiting. "Why do we have to do that David?" Annabeth asked, quite angrily,

"It's for publicity, Annabeth," He replies, trying to calm her down, "That way more people know about the film."

"Hey kitten, it's okay" Luke said, rubbing her bare arms, "I'll be with you."

"Stop doing that," She said, swatting his hands away from her arm, "I'm not staying outside for long, though."

"That's fine Annabeth, we only need one or two good photos." David says, "Okay, Luke will be on the far left, and Calypso will be next to him. Percy, you stand next to Calypso, maybe put your arm around her waist." At this, Annabeth visibly clenched her jaw, but Calypso just nodded. "Annabeth, next to Percy, and Katie will be on the other side of Annabeth. Connor and Travis, you guys stand either side of Luke and Katie."

"Dibs standing next to Katie!" Travis shouted, interrupting David's ramble.

"Travis!" Katie says, her head bright red.

"Okay, I need to settle the costume designers, but I'll meet you at the entrance." David says, before hurrying off, his head in his phone. We started to walk through the building. Travis flirted with Katie, while Connor snickered from behind. Calypso made small talk with Luke, and I walked side by side with Annabeth. Suddenly, I start to feel dizzy as a sweet smell filled my nose. It was her perfume. Gods. "Percy are you okay?" She asked, concerned. I stumbled on my foot, and she reached out to steady me, but Calypso got to me first. "Careful," She said, in a sing-song voice, "We wouldn't want to get hurt before filming now would we?" She sent me a sweet smile, and squeezed my hand before walking off to catch up with Luke. We continued walking, my mind fully awake now. I glanced at Annabeth, and found her scowling at Calypso's back. "Hey," I said quietly, "Wise girl, what's wrong?" Annabeth looked at me wearily

"Nothing"

"Its obviously not nothing," I replied crossing my arms, "Seriously, you're shooting daggers with your eyes in Calypso's back."

"No I'm not." She replied, deepening her scowl. I put to fingers on either side of her lips and pulled them upwards. "Turn that frown, upside down Annie," I said, trying to make her feel better. Annabeth pulled her face away from my fingers and glared at me, "Don't call me that." she said grumpily.

"Why not?" I stubbornly replied, "It's cute," I told her, but she just rolled her eyes,

"Can you not think of another nickname?" she said, "Is your head really that small?"

"Hey! My head is very big, thank you very much" I said to her.

"So that's where you keep your ego."

"That's not nice, Annabeth." I told her, "You should learn some manners." But this just got me a smack on the back of my head, "Ow... I think you're growing an obsession with smacking me in the back of my head." Annabeth smiled sweetly,

"Should I do it again?" She raised her hand, but I caught it with my own. Annabeth struggled to free her wrist, but without luck. I smirked.

"Annabeth, you and I both know that I'm stronger than you."

"Hey guys!" Connor called from down the corridor, "Stop having sex and hurry up!"

Me and Annabeth sprung apart from each other, red in the faces, and she shouted back, "We weren't having sex!"

"Yeah right!" He said back, "Hurry up, we're waiting for you! Luke and Calypso are already outside!" We ran down the corridor, to meet with the Connor, Travis, and Katie who were waiting for us at the entrance door. Through the glass, I could already see the paparazzi shouting, and the cameras flashing, trying to shove their way in front of the guards, who were barely straining them back. Travis whistled lowly. "Wow, did David like call the entire state?"

"Nope." David said, appearing out of thin air and startling all of us, "I got my secretary to do it." David pushed opened the doors, walking out, and we followed suit.

As soon as we got out, the cameras flashed more. The screaming got slightly more intense, but the security managed to keep them under control. The eight of us got into position, and it was only then did I realize that Annabeth was slightly pale. "Hey," I whispered to her, "You okay?" It took a moment for her to respond, but she turned to face me and nodded her head quickly. We posed for the cameras,for about ten seconds before Calypso hissed at me, "Percy, put your arm around my waist!" I looked at her.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Put. Your. Arm. Around. My. Waist."

"Calypso I hardly think that necess-"

"Percy, that's what David told us to do." I sighed, knowing that I had lost the argument, and put my arm around her waist. Calypso shuffled up way too much and pressed her body against mine, making me feel more uncomfortable than ever. I tried to shift my body weight to a different angle so that Annabeth wouldn't see. But she did. Did I tell you that I was really clumsy? She must have noticed by my shuffling, and when she saw my arm, she stiffened. Like... a statue... yeah, that's the word. She became as still as a statue, tensing, her gray eyes flashing murderously, as if waiting for Calypso's next move. The cameras were still flashing, making my eyes go a little bit funny. I gave her a concerned look. When I couldn't stand it anymore, I swung my free arm that was hanging limply at my side around Annabeth's waist. She jumped at my fast actions, and I gave her a small smile. She returned the smile. Gods that smile.

"Percy look here!" Someone screamed, and I snapped back into reality, I didn't realize that I had dozed off into one of my infamous daydreams. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Trying to clear my thoughts of Annabeth. Why did I keep thinking about her? We were just friends, no more. Right?

After a few more pictures, David ushered us back into the building. "Great job guys, those pictures will be up on those magazines in no time! You guys can have the rest of the day to do what ever you want, but don't forget that shooting will start day after tomorrow."

We said our goodbyes to him as he climbed into his car. As we watched him speed away,dust flying in all directions, my mind started to wander again. "Sooo..." I heard Luke say, "Ice cream anyone?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Connor and Travis chanted simultaneously, "Ice-cream! Ice-cream! Ice-cream!"

"Travis! Connor!" Katie scolded again, "What are you, five?"

"On a scale of one to five," Travis says, putting his arm around Katie's shoulder, "Yes, I'm five"

"More like minus five." Katie muttered, shrugging Travis' arm off her shoulder,

"Excuse me Katie!" He cried, fake hurt, "But I'm sexy as hell. And you know it." We all laughed as he stuck a pose. Connor went up next to him and copied his pose,

"Ew," Travis says, wrinkling his nose, "No Connor, you can't do the sexy Travis pose. Only I can do that without looking like a dimwit."

"Oh trust me Travis." Annabeth interrupts, giggling slightly "You looked even worse than Connor." I doubled over with laughter, as did Katie when we heard this. Calypso let out a high giggle, and soon, we were on the floor laughing our heads off while Travis stood there looking quite flustered. "We're twins, one can't look worse than the other. We're practically the same person!" He says, and Connor walks up to him, patting his cheek, "It's okay, brother, there will be one day when you'll be sexier than the ever so sexy me."

We all laughed in content as we walked together towards our cars.

Luke climbed into a large black Jeep, and Katie crawled into the other side. Calypso got into a small, blue convertible, just as me and Annabeth made our way towards Blackjack.

I started the engine, and I was about to let her loose, but Connor and Travis stopped me, leaning on the hood. "Hey Percy..." Connor said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Cut the crap, you guys need a ride don't you?" I said, shaking my head. Travis nodded his head sheepishly and pointed to the backseats of Blackjack. "Can we..."

"Get in." I replied, monotone. Travis and Connor whooped, and high-fived before getting into my car with wide eyes. "Dude, can I just live in your car for the rest of my life?" Connor asked,

"What, do you not have a place to stay in?" I asked

"No, my ex-girlfriend just kicked me out." He replied in a matter of factly tone.

"It's cool," Travis piped up, "He's staying at mine for the time being."

"Man you're place sucks!" Connor whined,

"Just because you're there."

"There's never any food in the fridge!"

"Pizza, man."

"There's never any hot water!"

"Bullshit, there's always hot water, you just never take a shower."

"You're TV sucks balls."

"You ruined my other TV by smashing it after playing bowling Wii."

"Ugh, kill me now." I heard Annabeth mutter, as she slumped into her seat.

"Tell me about it, they won't shut up. They're like an old married couple."

"Talk about incest," she said. I cracked up, and Annabeth joined in. They stopped bickering from behind and leaned over to the front,

"What?" The twins said, their blue eyes shining with curiosity,

"Oh... nothing." Annabeth said still smiling. I returned that smile, but used my free hand to cover my mouth, to stop me laughing even more.

"You guys!" Connor whined, "Stop keeping secrets!"

"Yeah. It's rude." Travis said, pouting, "And mean."

"Oh hush," Annabeth says, still smiling, "Stop acting like kids, we're here anyway." I parked my car next to Calypso, and got out. Connor and Travis were still squabbling over Gods know what.

"Shall we?" Calypso said, and she walked into the ice cream parlor. We all followed her into the shop.

I ran up to the counter, and peered into the selections. My eye immediately caught the blue tub. "That one." I said, pointing to the tub. Annabeth looked over my shoulder and wrinkled her nose. "Cotton candy?" She asked, "That's so sugary."

"Even better."

"Why don't you get chocolate for a change?" She asked pointing to the tub full of chocolate ice cream. I frowned in response.

"Brown ice cream?" I said, incredulous, "Are you trying to poison me?" Annabeth sighed at my childish antics

"Percy, the color of the ice cream doesn't matter"

"It does to me."

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes, "Vanilla please."

"I'll have double chocolate." Katie said, pointing at the one Annabeth suggested that I try

"Mocha." Luke followed

"I'll have one raspberry sorbet," Calypso said, inspecting her nails

"Oh my, so many choices." Connor said, clapping his hands together gleefully.

"Cookies and cream, or mint chocolate chip?" Travis thinks to himself

"Caramel." Connor said, "No. Cookie dough. No. Cheesecake."

"Butter pecan please," Travis said happily, jumping up and down.

"Ew, butter pecan?" Connor said to his brother in disgust, "Who eats butter pecan?"

"Who eats cheesecake ice cream?" Travis shot back, "That's like... cake... and ice cream... together."

"Can you guys just shut up and get your ice cream." Calypso said exasperated.

When we all finally got our ice cream, we sat down in a booth. Connor and Travis immediately attacked their ice cream while Katie shook her head in disapproval.

Annabeth daintily scooped her vanilla ice cream, and placed it in her mouth. Calypso did the same, as did Katie. I was having none of that shit. This is ice cream for Poseidon's sake! Why would you take so long to eat it? I threw the manners my mom taught me as a kid out of the window, and took a big scoop of blue ice cream, shoving it into my mouth. I repeated, but with an even bigger scoop. I can never get sick of ice cream.

I took a good look at my surroundings. Travis was once again flirting with Katie, whilst Connor was stuffing himself with ice cream. Annabeth, Calypso and Luke were having a heated debate. I took another scoop of ice cream.

I have a feeling this is going to be a good year.

* * *

 ** _I have no idea when I'm going to update next, but let's say if this story gets 5 more reviews then I'll update sooner :)_**

 ** _Thegirlnextdoor4702_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Annabeth POV**

Me and Piper sat cuddled together on our couch, a warm bowl of popcorn in between us. It was movie night. Honestly, I don't even know why I let Piper choose the movie because it's always the same movie - Titanic. She's heard me constantly complain about how unbelievably mainstream and boring it is but it amazes me how she doesn't care about my opinion. Not going to lie though, Leonardo Di Caprio is pretty fine, almost as fine as Percy.

Wait.

No.

Stop thinking about Percy,

"What are you thinking about?" Piper asked. The sudden question startled me, making Piper's expression turn suspicious, "Let me guess-"

"Nope!" I interrupted her before she had a chance to speak "I know what you're going to say!"

Piper raised an eyebrow, indicating me to continue

"I wasn't thinking about Percy." I tried to say convincingly, but I don't think it worked because I only got a cheeky smirk from her.

"If that's what you say Annabeth..." she replied in a sing-song voice

"Piper!" I started "Stop it I -"

"I didn't say anything!" Piper replied, laughing mischievously.

Before I could say anything, I got a notification from my phone. It was from the group chat of the cast, and I saw that the message was sent from Percy. Unknowingly, I smiled to myself as I opened the message whilst Piper snickered at my reaction next to me.

 _Hey everyone, tomorrow's shoot is going to end at around 5 in the evening. Since it's Katie's birthday the day after tomorrow, why don't we go out for some drinks since not all of us are free on her birthday? - Percy_

The mere thought of going out with Percy again made me all warm and fuzzy on the inside. My expression must have changed again because Piper let out an amused snort, and Piper never reacts to anything while watching Titanic, so this was a big deal. "Come on Annabeth, tell me honestly," she said, "Do you have even the slightest attraction to Percy Jackson?"

I tried to play it cool, hoping that it would work "Well, I think he's cute and his personality is nice, but I wouldn't go out with him."

At this, Piper gave me an odd look, "Seriously?" she asked, "You wouldn't go out with _the_ Percy Jackson?"

 _Of course I would_ , I said in my head. But I stayed quiet

"You wouldn't go on a date with him?"

 _Hell yes, sign me up_ , again to myself. I stayed quiet.

"You wouldn't marry Percy Jackson, the gorgeous, A-list celebrity?"

 _Honestly, he can have my kids._

Piper sighed and shook her head, "Annabeth, I don't know what to do with you anymore

I ignored her, and went back to my phone. Most of the members had already replied - in fact all of them were going. I typed down my response - _"Sure thing Percy! I'll definitely be there, count me in!"_ Before sending it, I re-read my message and almost gagged at my response. _Annabeth_ , I said to myself, _you can't sound so happy, what if Percy doesn't like happy girls?_

I deleted the message, and retyped another one - _"Sure. I'm in."_

 _No... now I sound too detached and bitchy_. I groaned, feeling ready to throw my phone at the wall.

"Are you trying to send a text?" Piper asked sneakily, "I don't know... maybe to a guy named Percy Jackson?" I didn't even try to argue with her anymore and I threw my phone into her hands.

Piper took one look at the group chat "Seriously Annabeth, if you can't write a text as simple as this then you're going to struggle in the future." she told me, laughing to herself. I groaned again in response, and buried my head into my pillow.

"It's honestly so hard being a girl, I want to be reincarnated as a rock in my next life so I don't have to deal with this kind of bullshit."

"Sure," Piper replied absentmindedly, she was too busy typing my response. Thank god for Piper and her experienced ass, she's had more boyfriends than I've had friends.

"Here you go," She said, giving me back my phone.

I read the message she sent - _"Sounds like fun, I'll be there x"_

"As expected, you're the best" I told her, snuggling up to her side

"I'm tired," Piper said, yawning, "Let's finish the movie and then go to bed."

I didn't say anything, but I was excited for tomorrow. Percy was a really fun guy to hang out with, but I would never admit that to Piper.

* * *

 **The next day**

It was in the middle of a hot summer day, and we were in the middle of filming a scene for the movie. At the moment, I was on a break so I sat in the shade sipping a iced coffee from Starbucks - about as white-girl as it gets. My mind wandered by itself, firstly thinking about how bloody good Starbucks is; then thinking about how unbelievably pretty Calypso is. Goddammit why can't I be born with good genes like that?

Finally, it wandered to Percy. Again. The only crush I've ever had in my life is of Luke, and that was quite a while ago. Guys don't really like the type of personality I have, they say its too 'possessive', so I've never really been in a proper relationship-

"Hey Wise Girl, you mind sharing some of that?" A voice said, startling the life out of me. I looked around, and got frightened by Percy's face, which was right next to mine. I felt myself blush a little as I scooted away from him, but not too much of course.

"Uhh, there's a Starbucks right down the corner, why don't-"

"No, I don't want to get a new one." He said, interrupting me, "I wan't to share with you."

Bloody hell why does he have to act so cute? The world would honestly be a better place if heart-throbs like him didn't exist.

"So?" Percy said, snapping me out of my mini daydream "Can I have some?"

His bluntness shocked me, but I handed over my drink nonetheless.

"It's alright," He said, after taking a big sip "But it's not blue."

I laughed at his response, and I felt my heart flutter a little at how charming he was. He handed me back the drink and continued talking, but I wasn't paying attention. He was just too gorgeous. There I go again, thinking about Percy.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked suddenly, "Are you thinking about tonight?"

"Tonight?" I asked confused. I wasn't in my right mind, I was too distracted by Percy. Why do I even try to hide this from Piper.

"For Katie's birthday,"

"Oh yeah!" I said, my senses suddenly flowing back to me, "I'm quite excited actually, it's so fun when we go out as group-"

"Percy!" A sudden voice said, interrupting me, "It's time for your scene!" It was the stylists. Percy took one more sip from the drink in my hands and then winked at me as he left

"See you tonight, Annabeth."

I was left speechless. He was being really flirty recently, but for some reason, I quite liked it. From sharing the drink, to listening him talk about useless things, my heart was just thundering from my chest, as cheesy as it may sound.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

If there's one thing I hate, it's getting ready for occasions. I am a simple woman. My closet consists of jeans, and grey or black tops. I don't own fancy dresses, or pretty high heels, and now I was really regretting it. In the end, I threw together some clean jeans and one of the nicer tops in my closet. I raided Piper's makeup stock and attempted to do a smokey eye. _Key word : attempted_. When I finished, I looked like a raccoon that had climbed out from hell, so I removed everything, deciding to go barefaced. Guys like girls who don't wear makeup, right?

I wore my go-to converse and grabbed my car keys. As I walked down towards the car park, my daydreaming started again. This time. the only thing in my mind was Calypso. What if she out dresses me? Actually, that was a stupid thought. She's definitely going to look better than me. What if she tries to seduce Percy?

I switched on the car, and was about to climb in but I heard Piper's loud yell, "Annie!" She ran towards me, out of breath, and stumbled as she almost tripped over her ridiculously high heels. Did I mention that Piper was a shortie? I raised my eyebrows at her as she tried to catch her breath

"I just - I just" She started, " I just ran away from a really creepy date, oh my goodness Annie I'll tell you all about it later but I need the keys to the house because I left them at home."

I laughed at her, and shook my head

"Yeah sure, I'll go up with you and let you in."

I locked the car and started walking back to the appartment with her, I had time to spare anyway.

"He wasn't even attractive Annabeth!" Piper said, "He had the ugliest personality too. Possibly the worst date I've ever been to. Remind me to never use Tinder again."

"Sounds like you've had quite the day," I replied, laughing

"Where are you off to anyway?" She said, "Do you have a shoot?"

"No, It finished around 5." I said. We had arrived at the front of our door, and I was going to let her in, "I'm actually going out with the cast for drinks to celebrate Katie's birthday."

Piper nodded, distracted. Almost immediately, her head snapped towards my direction. "Wait," She said, "Is this the thing that was on the group chat last night?"

I nodded

"Honey." She said, closing her eyes, and rubbing her forehead with her hand "Honey. You were going out to have drinks with Percy Jackson looking like a homeless creature?"

"Hey! I don't dress like a homeless creature"!

"Whatever," Piper replied, "Get inside."

From then on, I belonged to Piper. She applied my makeup whilst complaining at how I had ruined her eye shadow palettes from my attempts at a smokey eye, and threw on outfit after outfit on my body ,trying to find something that would satisfy the both of us.

"Come on Annabeth!" She sighed, exasperated, "You look hot!"

"I look like a prostitute."

She sighed, and changed my outfit again. Again, and again.

After 45 minutes, I was finally ready. My outfit consisted of a pretty off-shoulder top, paired with some skinny jeans. After a lot of arguments and shouting, Piper finally convinced me to wear some high heels, but only wedges. I can't trust myself to walk nicely in high heels. I usually end up looking like Pink Panther on drugs. For my makeup, Piper applied some neutral eye shadow, with a nice wing and a bold, red lip. I stared at myself in the mirror, pleasantly surprised at my appearance

"You look stunning." she stated, proud of her work

"I do." I agreed

"Percy's going to be shook at your gorgeousness."

"I hope so"

"You like him don't you?"

"Probably."

Piper nodded at my reply, and looked at the time.

"You should probably go now," She said, hugging me, "Have fun my darling!"

I grabbed my car keys, this time I felt like a bad ass bitch. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a good night.

* * *

 _I'm sorry if my writing style has changed, it's been a while since I've updated this story x_


End file.
